


A Matter of Opinion

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid fight, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Opinion

It had been a stupid fight – most of them were, if he were honest with himself – and had started over something small: Kiyoharu's gel. He had been in the bathroom of his hotel room ( _his_ ) and was attempting to wrangle his hair into some semblance of control. Instead, it had ended with half a bottle of gel being flung across the room and Kiyoharu stalking out of his ( _HIS_ ) room with his head looking like a hot mess.

He was halfway out of the hotel's double doors before he realized he hadn't grabbed his wallet. Fortunately, Shindou and Touya were just outside, arguing about something – either a stupidly brilliant move on Shindou's behalf, or Touya voicing his frustration about Shindou's ramen diet. Either was a possibility with those two. 

Pushing through the doors, he headed straight for the pair and grabbed hold of Shindou's shoulder. "I have a favor to ask," he said. Shindou frowned, but shrugged. "Okay," Shindou said. "What's up?"

"I need to borrow some money."

***

Shindou had tried to talk him out of it, naturally. "Who the hell cares what that bastard thinks?" he'd argued. "I mean, sure. You look like a hedgehog and could probably use a better dye job, but you like looking like that, right?"

He glared at his so-called friend while Touya nudged Shindou sharply in the ribs. "What he _means_ to say," Touya cut in smoothly, "is that you should never feel the need to change for another person."

"Yeah," Shindou chimed in, "after all, if Touya did that, he'd have a more stylish haircut _and_ better clothes. But he doesn't, and I still like him."

"I beg your pardon?" Touya's glare was in full force and Kiyoharu decided it was best to keep moving forward. "I think that my clothing and hair are far preferable to the mess you call _style_. And let's not get started on your ridiculous attempt to stay _hip_ by bleaching your bangs," Touya sneered. "You are twenty-five years old, Shindou. Perhaps it is time you started to act like it."

"Oh, no you didn't." Shindou looked horrified. Touya looked like he had just proven his point. Kiyoharu really should have sucked it up and gone back up to retrieve his wallet; dealing with Yeong-ha's smug face would almost have been preferable to Shindou and Touya sniping at each other.

***

He hadn't expected Shindou and Touya to march up to the counter, demanding that they get haircuts, as well. Kiyoharu shook his head, reminded Shindou that he was paying and he'd give him the money later that night, and followed the bewildered stylist to the chair.

***

"Well," Yeong-ha mused, walking in a circle around Kiyoharu who was doing his best not to fidget. "It's not half bad, _chibi._ "

The stylist he'd gotten was apparently a sadist. Kiyoharu's hair, which had been a nice length, if a little long for his usual style, was now shorn short and was dyed entirely black. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through it again. "Even at this length," he bit out, "I'll still use the _exact same amount_ of gel."

Yeong-ha smiled and brushed his thumb across Kiyoharu's forehead. "It looks much better," he said sincerely before leaning forward to kiss Kiyoharu.

***

(Shindou's and Touya's new styles were, of course, hounded by speculations of new girlfriends, lost bets, and the possibility of them forming a boy band. Touya's hair apparently resembled something called a _Bieber_ , which only further fueled that particular rumor.)


End file.
